


TOLONG!

by chwyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, F/M, Poetry, SasuSaku - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyn/pseuds/chwyn
Summary: Tidak ada jalan lain selain Sakura sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sasuke temannya, cintanya, dan sekaligus orang yang harus dibunuhnya.Sekarang aku mengerti...Kenapa sebagian orang menyesali takdirnya.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	TOLONG!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TOLONG!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778659) by chwyn. 



> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Ini fiksi SasuSaku pertamaku dan aku membuatnya dalam bentuk curhatan—mungkin. Aku belum ada ide untuk membuat cerita karena semua kemungkinan sudah ada yang buat.
> 
> Aku sebenarnya tidak suka Sasuke Uchiha, aku lebih suka Itachi-nii, tapi aku paling suka baca fiksi SasuSaku. Entah kenapa, kisah mereka sepertinya sangat menarik dan aku paling suka kalau genre-nya angst.
> 
> Gomen ne, kembali ke SasuSaku, alurnya aku buat sesuai yang ada di komiknya, gomen—lagi—kalau tidak sesuai harapan.

**Sakura yang selama ini bertahan, menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang dari misi balas dendamnya terhadap kakaknya Itachi, yang telah membantai klan Uchiha kini kembali dihadapkan pada satu pilihan sulit—seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya selama ini memang sia-sia dan takdir tidak menginginkan mereka bersatu.**

**Tidak ada jalan lain selain Sakura sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sasuke temannya, cintanya, dan sekaligus orang yang harus dibunuhnya.**

**Sekarang aku mengerti...**

**Kenapa sebagian orang menyesali takdirnya.**

.

.

.

**Tolong!**

.

.

.

Aku bermimpi tentangmu lagi

Kita berdiri di tempat dan waktu yang sama saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi membalaskan dendammu sementara aku berusaha menahanmu

Aku menangis dalam mimpiku

Tidak, tidak, bukan hanya dalam mimpi

Bahkan ketika terbangun pun air mataku tetap bercucuran

Walau kejadian itu sudah berlalu lima tahun yang lalu, aku tetap saja menunggumu

Berharap kau lelah akan pembalasan dendammu dan memutuskan untuk pulang

Kau tahu, dari semua hal yang mungkin bisa dan tidak bisa kulakukan, satu hal yang kujamin hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya

Yaitu menyambutmu pulang dengan hangat

Bahkan jika orang-orang menganggapmu monster berdarah dingin seperti cerita yang beredar

Tidak akan merubah kehangatan yang akan kau terima seperti ketika kita masih kanak-kanak

Sasuke...

Aku bukan Sakura yang cengeng dan genit seperti dulu lagi

Aku sudah tidak menangisimu lagi, kecuali saat-saat seperti ini, saat aku memimpikanmu

.

.

.

Bodoh, aku tahu itu yang akan dan selalu kau katakan menghadapi kelakuanku

Hey, kapan kau menganggapku melakukan sesuatu yang benar?

Bahkan ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersamamu, kau menolaknya

Apa aku begitu tidak bergunanya?

Apa aku tidak ada artinya bagimu?

Bodoh, pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tentu saja sudah jelas jawabannya

Ya, aku tidak berguna

Dan, ya, aku bodoh

.

.

.

Apa kau tahu Sasuke, kebodohan macam apa lagi yang telah kulakukan?

Aku memohon pada Naruto untuk membawamu pulang

Dan Naruto benar-benar bertekad mengabulkan permohonanku

Kami berdua memang bodoh, aku tahu

Apa kau pernah merindukan kebodohan kami?

Oh, tentu saja tidak, untuk apa? Kau pasti merasa bebas bisa terlepas dari teman-teman bodohmu

Ya, aku dengar kau memiliki teman-teman baru yang lebih bisa diandalkan, tidak bodoh dan tidak berguna seperti kami

Dan kudengar kau berhasil membalaskan dendammu pada kakakmu, tapi mengapa sampai hari ini kau belum pulang juga?

Apa lagi yang mengganggumu?

Apa sebegitu kuat kebencian yang merasukimu sampai kau tidak peduli lagi bahwa kami masih menunggumu?

Bohong kalau kau tidak menyadarinya, kau tahu pasti aku dan Naruto menunggumu!

Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?

Aku seperti tidak mengenalimu lagi

Bodoh, ya, bodoh, karena walaupun begitu aku masih menunggumu

Sebaiknya aku bergegas bangun, ada misi yang harus kuterima hari ini

.

.

.

Apa penderitaanku tidak cukup sampai di sini saja?

Kau tahu, Sasuke, misi apa yang harus kulakukan?

Menghentikanmu!

Kau yang sekarang jadi ninja buronan desa dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki membuat para Tetua khawatir

Kau dianggap membahayakan desa dan memang sudah seharusnya kami membereskan masalah ini dari dulu

Mereka memberitahuku karena mereka tahu aku pasti akan membantumu jika aku tidak diberitahu yang sebenarnya

Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sasuke?

Mereka bilang kau akan menghancurkan desa

Apa lagi yang mau kau hancurkan, desa ini memang sudah hancur lebur oleh Pain

Dan aku sudah tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau ada yang mau menghancurkan desa lebih dari ini

Tapi ini tentangmu, kau, kau yang akan melakukannya

Sekarang aku akan pergi menemui Naruto, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya

Bahwa orang yang ingin dibawanya pulang kembali ke desa sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan desanya?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa yang ada dibenakmu sampai hal ini terpikirkan olehmu?

Apa yang kau harapkan dari kehancuran ini?

Apa yang harus kulakukan Sasuke?

Seseorang, siapapun, tolong bangunkan aku, mimpiku sangat mengerikan!

Tolong bangunkan aku!

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Aku sudah pernah menerbitkan ini di FFn. Aku hanya memindahkannya ke sini karena lebih mudah disunting. :p


End file.
